Shingeki no Kaiju
by Memphisto-the-Dark
Summary: With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.
1. Chapter 1

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTE: Thank you for reading this! I just want to warn you now, the majority of this chapter is a summary of the 1st season of the anime Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin (or to the 8th volume of the manga, if you prefer), so if you're familiar with it you might want to skip nearer to the end (and YES there WILL be spoilers, just warning you) but in any case, enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR PACIFIC RIM)  
(Also, link to the FULL cover art can be found on my profile page)

Year 845.  
On that day, humanity received a grim reminder.  
We lived in fear of Them.  
After over 100 years of peace behind the safety of the Walls, the Titans had attacked.  
The outermost Wall-Wall Maria-had been breeched by a 60m tall Colossal Titan, striking at Shiganshina District and allowing a horde of Titans through the breach.  
**_"HANNES, STOP! WAIT, NO! MOTHER! STOOOOOOOP!"_**  
Before the Armoured Titan attacked.  
As Titans overcame the city, a 15m class Armoured Titan had decimated the gate that lead to inner Wall Maria, causing an onslaught of such unprecedented magnitude that humanity had to evacuate the whole Wall and retreat to the secondary Wall-Wall Rosé-losing over 20% of their population and land.  
**_"I'll kill them all...every single fucking one! I'll exterminate them from this earth!"_**  
Many victims of the attack enrolled for military training.  
_"To those in the top ten, come forward once I call your name."  
"Mikasa Ackerman.  
Reiner Braun.  
Bertholdt Hoover.  
Annie Leonhart.  
Eren Jaeger.  
Jean Kirstein.  
Marco Bodt.  
Connie Springer.  
Sasha Braus,  
and Christa Lenz."_  
Year 850.  
_"This time...we're stronger. Humanity's counter-attack...begins now!"_  
The Colossal Titan struck again, this time targeting Trost District.  
But this time, they were prepared.  
Or so they thought.  
Although all of the civillians had been evacuated safely, many soldiers perished.  
_"Thomas Wagner...  
Mina Carolina...  
Mick Tius...  
Nicolas Zeramuski...  
Eren Jaeger...!  
These five have carried out their duty...and sacrificed their lives for the success of humanity!"  
"Mikasa...I'm so sorry...  
I should be dead...  
If Eren hadn't sacrificed himself to save me...  
he...would still..."  
"Armin. This is no time to be getting sentimental. We need to focus on the task at hand and mourn later."_  
The few remaining survivors managed to retreat to the Wall to safety, scarred by the still-fresh memories of their childhood friends, lovers and comrades being eaten alive all around them.  
No one had anticipated that the new recruits be sent out first.  
They were only fresh out of the Training Corps, a day away from choosing their military career path-for the majority it was between the Scouting Legion and the Garrison, but for the top ten...they had the opportunity to join the Military Police Brigade, serve the king and live within Wall Sina, the innermost wall and most fortified of the three.  
The Garrison stayed inside the Walls to guard them and protect citizens if need be.  
The Scouting Legion, also known as the Recon Corps, were the soldiers that went outside the wall into Titan-controlled lands, headed by Humanity's Strongest Soldier-Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille.  
For some the choice was obvious.  
Especially for one Eren Jaeger.  
_"I'm sick of being trapped inside these damn walls like livestock! I want to see the outside world! I'll kill every Titan on this earth!  
Every  
single__**  
fucking  
ONE OF THEM!"**_  
He wasn't going to allow a missing arm and leg to stop him from achieving his goal, however inevitable his death was.  
If it wasn't for Eren, humanity never would have managed a victory against the Titans. He became known as Humanity's Last Hope-because he had a unique ability.  
_He could transform into a Titan._  
The first time, it was just lucky-he was mere minutes away from rotting in a Titan's stomach acids before he sub-consciously triggered his transformation and went on a rampage-killing every Titan in his sight and protecting his friends while they re-fuelled their 3D-Maneuver Gear and retreated, taking his unconscious body with them when they discovered what he was.  
After a brief confrontation with various members of the Garrison, Eren utilised his Titan-Shifter abilities once again, carrying a huge boulder that had been dislodged from the breach across the town and plugging the hole that the Colossal Titan had created, scoring humanity's first ever recorded victory.  
After this, Eren was given a court trial to determine whether he was allowed to live or not.  
After all, they couldn't exactly trust a monster that could change from a human to those man-eating creatures they so feared into the Walls, could they?  
The Garrison wanted to dissect him and then dispose of him as soon as possible.  
The Scouting Legion wanted to use his ability to aid humanity and become a valuable weapon against the impending threat of the Titans.  
Luckily for Eren, Corporal Levi himself came to his rescue (albeit giving him a few bruises and knocking out one of his teeth in the process) and won the case for the Scouting Legion, and Eren became part of the Corps under Levi's supervision. The other survivors of Trost chose their Corps-many chose the Garrison-the number equalling those who joined the Scouting Legion. But of all the trainees, even the top ten, only one joined the MPB-Annie Leonhart.  
The 57th Expedition outside the Walls was the new recruit's first mission. With the sudden appearance of a Female Titan that had the ability to call for other Titans and could harden and freeze her skin, making it impossible for 3DMG blades to cut through, many soldiers lost their lives, including the majority of Levi's personal squad members. Upon returning from the now-deemed failure of a mission, it was discovered that the Female Titan was, in fact, a Titan-Shifter, much like Eren.  
Armin had suggested the possibility, leading for them to believe that the Armoured and Colossal Titans had humans inside them too, and had even uncovered the culprit behind the murders of Squad Levi.  
None other than Annie Leonhart.  
After this discovery, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were to lure Annie into an underground secret passage under the pretence that Eren was on the run and needed a hiding place from the Scouting Legion. Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin had to keep the rest of the MPB pre-occupied so that they didn't interfere with their plans, leading them to believe that Eren was being escorted to court within Stohess District, Wall Sina.  
The first part of the mission had succeeded-they were mere steps away from the passage.  
It was pandemonium.  
Annie had eventually caught on, transforming and attempting to kill Eren and anyone in her sight.  
_"You fucking bitch...I'll kill you with my own hands!"_  
Transforming himself, Eren began his battle with Annie, chaos erupting on ground level. Many of the citizens had never even heard of a Titan before, let alone Titan-Shifters and having seen one? Absolutely none of them had. The idea baffled and terrified many that they refused to believe it. Many suffered.  
Eren barged into Annie, knocking her clean off her feet before lifting her up and lobbing her over a row of buildings like a piece of scrap metal. She struggled to her feet, leaning against a building with a dome-like roof when Eren charged right through a housing complex in an attempt to grab her, but she managed to side-step out of the way before he could touch her. She took a few steps back and took her trademark fighting stance-fists clenched and positioned just above her head with one foot forward and the other slightly behind her. Eren pushed himself away from the building he had almost completely destroyed and eyed Annie warily for a moment before taking his own stance.  
_'Hey, Annie...I wonder...how did you feel when you killed them? Petra...Gunther...Erd...Auruo...and all those others? You may have had your reasons...'_  
They both leaned towards each other slightly, preparing to attack.  
_'But I'll never...forgive you!'_  
Letting out a roar, Eren lunged at her, swinging his fist to connect with her face as she raised her leg to knock him over, but he ducked at the last second and blocked the kick, and made to grab her and flip her when she grabbed his hair, taking him by surprise, tearing off his arm hurriedly and kicking him hard in the face. He was pushed into a building but still had a hold on Annie's leg-his jaw locked around her calf and bit down, deep growling emitting from deep in his throat. Annie screamed at him and began pounding on his head, his Titan skull close to caving in, but Eren was adamant-he refused to let go so easily. Blood was splattered everywhere, Eren's arm lay discarded on the roofs of the buildings behind them, steaming and rotting away. Annie hardened her whole arm and sent one final blow to Eren's face, his skull collapsing in on itself and rendering him motionless. Annie slid her foot out of his slackening jaw. Seeing her chance, she began to walk towards the Wall. Captain Hanji, Corporal Levi, Armin and Mikasa watched from a few blocks away in horror. Eren couldn't move. He could feel his anger pulsating and he grinned. He grinned as he imagined her crumpled, battered body laying in a pool of her steaming, crimson blood while his wounds began to heal themselves.  
_**"I'll...kill you...I'll rip out your eyes...tear off your limbs...I'll kill you all...every single fucking one...I'LL DEVOUR YOU!"**_  
Enraged and skin almost literally burning with anger and hatred, Eren dragged himself from the rubble and began to hound the Female Titan, catching her off guard and latching onto her lower half with a feral cry, the impact of his grab sending them both reeling and crashing through more buildings. Annie began screeching and struggling in Eren's lock hold, unable to do much more. Eren hooked his arms around hers, holding them in place when he reached up with a free hand and grasped Annie's face. Annie struggled and screamed louder, Eren's hold on her tightening and tightening until he managed to burst one of her eyes, partially impairing her vision. Eren let his jaw hang open and craned his neck to tear out the nape of Annie's when she jerked her head upwards, hardening her elbow and catching Eren's shoulder with it before crawling forward hurriedly, shakily standing herself up and making a mad dash for the Wall before leaping onto it, digging her hardened fingers into the brick to hold her up. Steam enveloped Eren, but he was up quickly, jumping up and clinging to Annie's leg before she could get ay higher. He sunk his teeth into her calf again before she kicked him off with her free foot and continuing her ascent.  
"Oh shit! She's going to climb the Wall!"  
Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Hanji and Levi had caught up to Eren and Annie again and were watching, frozen in place as she climbed higher and higher...closer and closer to escaping...  
Annie could barely register what had happened. One second, she was mere metres away from reaching the top.  
The next, she was falling.  
She could see her fingers out of the corner of her eye making their own descent, separate from her hands. Mikasa stood on the broken bridge of her nose, bloodied blades in hand. Misty blue eyes focused on the girl.  
"Annie...  
_Fall."_  
And she plummeted to the ground, images of her father flashing in her mind.  
The moment she touched the ground, Eren was already ontop of her and had lopped her head off. Annie's vision began to blur.  
"Holy crap...he's going to eat the girl too!"  
"Eren! Don't!"  
"Eren!"  
"EREN!"  
Steam enveloped the two Titan-Shifters. Eren tore out Annie's nape and was now staring into the girl's actual face.  
He was paralyzed.  
_It was really...her...all along..._  
There was a bright flash of white-blue light that spread out in waves all around the two that blinded everyone in the vicinity. Hanji covered her eyes and had to squint to make out what was going on. Her mouth fell open.  
"She..._she's fusing with him! We need to get him out of there __**NOW!"**_ she bellowed, signalling for everyone to follow her. She hopped off the rooftop and shot the hooks from her 3DMG into Eren's shoulders, which proved rather difficult as he was thrashing about wildly. They could all hear him screaming, but this time, it wasn't the roar of a Titan...  
It was a human cry of pain and anguish.  
"EREN! WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, HANG ON!"  
Eren carried on screaming-his mind was reeling, trying to comprehend everything he was feeling.  
_'It hurts...it burns...it's cold...someone...somebody...please...!'_  
People zipped all around him, and after a few seconds he could feel them all landing near the nape of his neck, where he really was. Someone was clinging to his hair with a cord from their 3DMG embedded in his forehead...oh wait, there were two people there.  
_"Eren! Calm down! Everything's gonna be okay, just hang tight!"  
'Armin...Mikasa...'  
"Shit! It's already gotten this far?!"  
"We have to get him out! Hurry, hurry damn it!"_  
Eren felt another pair of feet land on him. He could barely feel anything other than pain and like he was burning and freezing at the same time.  
_"Tch, gone for one second..."  
"Levi!"  
"Eren, don't die so easily on us, idiot..."_  
He couldn't make anything out anymore. The light from whatever Annie was doing to him suddenly flared, sending out one last wave, and then...nothing.  
Year 850.  
The aftermath of Eren's fight against the Female Titan was catastrophic. Buildings had been decimated and many innocent people had been killed. Almost a day after the fight, a large structure made of an ice-like substance was discovered near the wall that was impossible to even chip with any blade and impossible to lift without the help of a certain Titan-Shifter.  
However, he was nowhere to be found.  
Neither were the members of Eren's squad that had been present on the day. Not even Captain Hanji or Corporal Levi could be found.  
They were all declared dead after a month of searching, which greatly impacted humanity as a whole.  
They had lost their Greatest Soldier and their Last Hope. Many people who had lost the will to live sat and waited for the Colossal Titan to attack again and kill them all.  
But it never came.  
A miracle happened.  
Year 860.  
10 years after the mysterious disappearances of Corporal Levi, Captain Hanji and their squad, Commander Erwin Smith had been dismissed from the his position 8 years prior after losing an arm in combat outside the Walls, having decided to become a novelist, recording the great feats of the Scouting Legion in the hopes that they would never have been forgotten, that they didn't die in vain. There had been no other Titan breaches. But one day, something strange happened.  
All the Titans inside Wall Maria began to congregate at the breach made by the Colossal Titan 15 years before while all the Titans that were visible outside the Wall began _walking away from the Walls._  
When they managed to squeeze through the hole, the Titans inside Wall Maria simply walked out too.  
Hope and anticipation striking their hearts, the new Scouting Legion sent a small team out to follow the Titans.  
They returned a week later, looking dishevelled but with huge grins on their faces.  
_"The Titans...they all drowned in this huge salty lake! Every single one of them!"_  
Humanity waited for a month before making a move, the Scouting Legion setting up an outpost beside the 'huge salty lake', which they later discovered was called the 'ocean' or the 'sea'.  
They waited a month, and nothing happened. Humanity re-inhabited Wall Maria.  
Year 865.  
The Recon Corps/Scouting Legion began setting up more and more outposts outside the Walls before confirming humanity's highest hopes.  
_The Titans were all gone._  
Humanity rejoiced, many leaving the Walls and beginning to create small settlements and towns outside the Walls, however many still remained inside the Walls, mostly those of the 'Wall Cult' that worshipped the Walls, and those who just couldn't bare to move because of attachments to their homeplaces and so on.  
As the Scouting Legion was now obsolete, the members had either joined the Military Police Brigade or the Garrison Regiment, or just retired.  
The ice-like structure remained by Wall Sina untouched.  
Year 880.  
The Walls crumble, burying all traces of the magnificent yet simple towns that once lay there. Humanity's resources and technology had improved greatly.  
Stories about the Titans and the heroes that served and saved humanity were passed down throughout the years, however over time, the memories and stories faded away into nothing but old fairy tales to scare children into submission.  
Humanity lived on, inhabiting and conquering more of their Earth and countries were established, eventually humans began starting war against other humans over land and treatment again and the world began to develop like how we know it did today.  
Exactly 1133 years later, Year 2013.  
_Humanity recieved a grim reminder._


	2. Chapter 2

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity recieved a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTE: Did I mention this is my first fanfic? I hope you enjoy this chapter, although alot of it is a summary of what happens in the beginning of Pacific Rim, but I have changed the events around a little bit to fit with the story, so if you're not familiar with Pacific Rim I suggest you familiarise yourself with it, as this contains some spoilers. (Again if you already are you could just skip to closer to the end) I hope you enjoy!  
(I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR PACIFIC RIM.)

Exactly 1133 years later, Year 2013.  
_Humanity recieved a grim reminder._  
A 60m tall beast emerged from the ocean. It destroyed 3 major cities and took 6 days for the military to kill it.  
This creature was later to be known as a 'Kaiju', an alien creature that originated from a distant world that connected to ours by a portal in a fissure between two tectonic plates underneath the Pacific Ocean.  
6 months later, there was another Kaiju attack.  
And another.  
And another.  
Humanity had long forgotten what it was like to be the prey, to be hunted and want to survive against all odds...they wanted power again.  
They wanted to be the hunters.  
And thus, the Jaeger Program was born.  
Two Jaeger pilots would take control of one machine-one to use the left hemisphere of the brain and the other to use the right. This was achived by using a 'Drift Link', in which the pilots' memories would meld with eachother's and the machine's minds.  
_To fight monsters, we needed monsters of our own._  
Humanity began winning again, and got used to it.  
Jaeger pilots became superstars, danger became propaganda, and Kaiju became toys.  
Year 2020.  
7 years after the first Kaiju spotting, a Category 3 had appeared-the largest ever recorded since then. Codenamed 'Knifehead'.  
Rayleigh and Yancy Beckett, pilots of the Mark 3 Jaeger 'Gipsy Danger' had been sent out to deal with it.  
_"It's gonna be alright! Just listen to me-"  
__**"YANCY! NOOOO!"**_  
The Kaiju had found a way to tear open the cockpit of the Jaeger, catching Yancy in its glowing maw and swallowing him whole. Rayleigh could feel everything his brother had felt, all of his pain and fear during his last moments, and then...nothing. Having lost his brother and half of his Jaeger machine, Rayleigh used the last of his strength to take out the Kaiju and steered his machine to shore-collapsing when he finally reached it. He was soon decomissioned along with his Jaeger machine, which was returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome.

Year 2025.  
5 years after Yancy Beckett's death and with the war against the Kaiju still ongoing, Rayleigh joined a government program and began work to help construct a safe-haven for humanity to protect against the Kaiju-the Wall of Life, or, as nicknamed by many others,  
Wall Maria II.  
Upon being questioned on the reasoning behind the nickname, they would reply that they'd 'heard about it in an old story book' and laughed it off.  
As the number of Kaiju attacks increased, and more and more Category 4s appearing at a higher frequency than before and the number of Jaeger pilots diminishing, world leaders began to mistrust the Jaeger system.  
_"You have eight months before we're cutting off your funding. The Jaegers aren't enough anymore. The Wall is the safest option, Marshall, and you know it."  
"Is this it then? Is it over...?"  
"We don't need them."_  
A few days later, the Wall of Life in Sydney had been breached by a Category 4 Kaiju,which was luckily soon taken down by the Jaeger Striker Eureka, piloted by the father-son duo Herc and Chuck Hansen, one of the few remaining Jaegers after the increased appearances of Category 4 Kaiju.  
By this point, only 4 Jaegers were left.  
Striker Eureka,  
Crimson Typhoon, piloted by the Wei triplets,  
Cherno Alpha, piloted by Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky,  
and Gipsy Danger.  
The Jaeger Program needed more pilots, but without the necessary time needed to train up new cadets anymore, they needed to turn to a veteran pilot.  
Rayeigh was soon re-instated into the Jaeger program, (albeit reluctantly) and was then partnered with cadet Mako Mori, the two having almost perfect Drift Link compatability.  
Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, two scientists working in the K-Science Lab of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps studying the Kaiju, determining their weaknesses, predicted a double event. A few days after this prediction, the Kaijus 'Leatherback' and 'Otachi' emerged off the shore of Hong Kong, causing the destruction of Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha, killing the pilots within them. Both Kaiju were taken down by Mako and Rayleigh while Striker Eureka was taken back to the Shatterdome for repairs after having taken extensive damage.  
About a week passed, and according to Gottlieb's data, another double event should have occured, but it never came.

The Shatterdome, Anchorage.  
"I'm telling you, if I could initiate a Drift Link with it, I could unlock their secrets and possibly find out how to really destroy them once and for all!"  
"You want to make a Drift Link with a _Kaiju?!_"  
"Not the whole thing, no!" Geiszler let out a laugh mid-sentence, "Just its secondary brain, that's all!" he added, putting his hand fondly against the glass of a tank that held a large, pulsating pinkish lump submerged in murky yellow liquid. Pentecost pinched the bridge of his nose while Hermann tottered about, ranting about Geiszler and his obsession and questioning his sanity in the most sarcastic way possible.  
"Permission denied. The neural surge would be too much for the human brain. Now, Professor Gottlieb, I want _your_ report on my desk ASAP, got that?"  
The man pivoted in such a way that he looked like he was going to initiate some graceful ballet move. He raised his hand in a shaky salute and a confident grin while Geiszler stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish, looking for just _something_ to say to convince his superiors.  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Bu-but sir, you can't go with just...!"  
"Now I'll be taking my leave. Keep up the good work." and with that, the Marshall left without another word. Gottlieb immediately set to work, kicking Kaiju entrails onto Geiszler's half of the lab while rounding up various folders and stacked sheets of papers with scrawlings covering every inch of them. He hoisted them up with both arms and made to leave when he stopped.  
"I know you're always desperate to be right so it looks like you haven't wasted your life as a Kaiju groupie, but it's not going to work." Gottlieb turned on his heel but Geiszler stopped him.  
"This _is_ going to work. Fortune favours the brave, dude." he said, unusually serious. Hermann regarded him for a moment.  
"Look, they're not going to give you the equipment." He said finally, "You'd bloody kill yourself if they did." And he left, pile of documents teetering dangerously in his arms. Geiszler watched him.  
_'I'm gonna be a rockstar!'_

The next day.  
The atmosphere in the Shatterdome was tense and panicked. According to the War Clock and Gottlieb's data, they had mere hours till the next attack, and Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger were still in need of heavy maintinence. Geiszler hadn't left his lab once since the day before, scrap metal and oily rags lay everywhere, and he had just applied the finishing touches to his creation. He snapped off his dark-tinted goggles and grinned at his work, holding it up. He had created his own neural bridge. He could feel his own eargerness ebbing away at his patience as he giggled to himself, hooking up the wires to the tank holding a weak and barely surviving secondary Kaiju brain. He flipped the switch on a rectangular recording device set precariously on the edge of a cluttered desk and began to speak, barely containing his excitement.  
"Kaiju-human Drift experiment take 1." he said clearly, his excitement beginning to shift into nervousness and anxiousness. "Um...the chances are, the section of the brain will be too damaged for me to...uh..." he paused, kicking a discarded, rusted metal plate out of his path to fiddle with some dials on the machine hooked to the Kaiju brain. "Um, too damaged for me to initiate a Drift Link with." He stepped round the side of the machinery again, carefully picking up a metal headset and affixing it to his head. "Science aside," he continued, adjusting the device to fit around his neck, "Hermann, if you're listening to this and I'm still alive, proving what I've just done to work, then haha, I won." He said, a small grin appearing on his face as he imagined the man's expression upon hearing the news. "But if I'm dead, I want you to know that it's all your fault, you drove me to do this!" he picked up what looked like a yellow extension cable with a large red button in place of the extra plug sockets and moved infront of the murky tank, looking at the brain with which he would be soon sharing a mindspace with. "In which case, haha, I also won!" he held the remote in his hand, smile sliding off his face. "Sort of." Almost all the excitement was replaced with fear as his finger hovered over the red button. He watched the brain for a few more moments before taking a deep, shaky breath. "Going in in three...  
two...  
_one..."_  
Forgetting his emotions and giving in to reflexes, he pushed the button down hard and let out a gasp. He felt like his head was being emptied yet filled with information simultaeneously as images flashed across his eyes with an eerie blue hue-first he thought he was dying as he literally (excuse the cliche) watched his life flash before his very eyes, and when I say flashed, I mean more like drilled and engraved onto his retinas as they passed, but then it got interesting.

Gottlieb found him shuddering erratically with blood slowly oozing from his left nostril on the floor and noticed one of his eyes had turned a deep crimson colour.  
"Oh my god, what have you done?!" he cried out, slamming a hand down on the deactivation switch ontop of the headset and tearing it off the scientist, lightly slapping his cheek in a feeble attempt to snap him out of his condition, which, unsurprisingly, failed. "Newton, Newt, stay with me, stay with me now, oh god...I'm going to move you now, okay?" Gottlieb made to hook his arms around Geizler's waist but was pushed back by the man, almost falling on his rear. "Newton?!"  
"I-I...have t-to warn ever-everyone...th-the...th-th-they..." Geiszler trailed off, eyes wide and lips flapping with hard-to-reach words. After a moment of watching the man desperately making hand gestures and attempting to talk, Gottlieb managed to move Geiszler onto a stool and handed him a glass of cold water before he almost sprinted out of the lab to the Jaeger observation deck to find the Marshall, who was currently checking on the repair sbeing done to Gipsy Danger.  
"Marshall! Marshall this is urgent!" the words tumbled from his mouth, followed by heavy panting. Gottlieb could feel his legs trembling as he leaned on his little black cane for support.  
"Not now, doctor Gottlieb, I'm a little busy here..." he replied dismissively.  
"Newton created a neural bridge out of garbage and did a Drift Link with a Kaiju!" he huffed, almost collapsing. Pentecost span around with a face that had incredulousness written all over it, but nevertheless he followed Gottlieb through the metallic and crowded corridors down to his lab with a quick stride. When they reached the entrance, without missing a beat, the Marshall marched up to Geizsler and knelt down beside him, staying silent. Geiszler let a lop-sided grin creep onto his face, giving the impression of a blissfully unaware drunk. He seemed to be in a completely different state of mind than when his lab-mate found him.  
"I t-told you it would w-w-work..."  
He raised a shaking hand to take a sip from the now half-empty glass of water. Drops of the liquid that had missed the mans' lips ran down his chin and slowly dripped off.  
"Yes, you did..." Pentecost eventually said, watching Geiszler's ruby eye. "Well? What did you see?"  
Geiszler jolted, as if he'd remembered something important he had to do, which, in all honesty, was. A third of what was left of his drink splashed down his shirt, but he didn't care.  
"I only s-saw like, snippets, l-like how when you keep blinking y-you just get a g-g...g..." he made a gesture with his hand as if he had forgotten what he was going to say, but he was still looking at Pentecost, who had grabbed a smaller stool and dragged it towards himself to sit on it with his legs awkwardly splayed out, waiting for Geiszler to continue. "G-glimpse..." he finally got out, "B-but I saw...I saw..." he breathed deeply and took another sip of water. Pentecost edged closer to him, intent on finding out what he had seen.  
"What did you see, Newton?"  
Geiszler turned to look at him, his face paler than before.  
"I...saw...  
_human Kaijus."_  
The silence that fell was instant and suffocating.  
He was just waiting for them to laugh.  
_"Impossible."_ Hermann breathed, scepticism leeking from his tone. Pentecost stayed silent.  
"It's not." The scientist said solomnly, nervous tremors settling. He downed the rest of the glass and placed it gently on the floor beside himself. "Well, th-they didn't look completely human, but from what I could tell they had extremely humanoid characteristics..."  
"Newton. Look at me. I want you to take your time, and tell me _everything._"  
He inhaled deeply again. Hermann shuffled closer.  
"Right, well, erm..." he swallowed. "From what I saw, the Kaiju-that is to say the type we're familiar with-are clones like I said, and they are all acting on orders by these...controllers-"  
"Poppycock, absolute-"  
"Yeah well you know what?!" Geiszler yelled out, rising angrily, "WHY DON'T YOU TRY DRIFTING WITH A KAIJU AND TELLING ME WHAT YOU SEE?!"  
Hermann looked taken aback at the sudden outburst, and was about to continue when Marshall very firmly told him to shut up before motioning for Geiszler to continue (who did so after shooting Hermann a glare)  
"So yeah, anyway, the Kaiju...they're colonists. They just take over and consume worlds b-before moving onto the next. They started with the dinosaurs, as like, a trial run, but the Earth's atmosphere wasn't right for them, so they waited it out," he went on, speed increasing every moment, "Then with the increased levels of carbon monoxide in the water and reduced ozone levels it was just perfect for them! We practically terra-formed it for them!" he began panting between words, hands trembling again, "and now they're coming back! Categories 1-4, they were just hounds, sent to take out the vermin! and then Category 5...th-they...they'll finish us off!"  
"So what about those humanoid ones?" Pentecost asked with a sense of foreboding after a short pause.  
The man jolted a second time, this time actually leaving his chair and stumbling over to his desk to rifle through papers and folders. The Marshall and Gottlieb followed him, watching him with curiosity.  
"I knew I'd seen them somewhere...aha!" After a moment he heaved a large, tattered and distinctly ancient looking book from the pile, sweeping everything else off the surface with it before slamming it down as hard as he could, making the other scientist in the room jump and clutch his chest. Rolling his eyes at the action, he pried open the book and began flipping through the pages before coming to a stop on one. Pentecost stepped closer to take a look. "Sir...have you ever heard of Titans?"


	3. Chapter 3

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTE-Here's chapter 3! Like I said before I'll be changing some of the events in Pacific Rim so it will fit with the fic, but in any case, enjoy!  
I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR PACIFIC RIM.

"Sir...have you ever heard of Titans?"  
Pentecost seemed to be in deep thought. The look on Hermann's face turned from one of disdain to one that showed that he had already cottoned on. He looked horrified, but he kept his mouth shut.  
"You don't mean..."  
He nodded grimly.  
"This is the oldest book I own on the subject, and by far the most informative from what's left of it. This book tells of the man-eating giants that threatened humanity and drove us to live behind these giant wall while the three branches of the military protected us, and so does many others, but they all end similarly-'and they killed all the Titans and lived happily ever after. The end.' But not this one." He turned the book around so that Pentecost could see for himself. Though the page was damaged, he could see a faded sketch of what appeared to be a group of giant naked people running away from a hole in some sort of wall while some tiny people donning faded orange jackets that reached their mid-riff followed them on horses. "This one says that all the Titans just up and left the Walls to drown themselves in the ocean." he watched the cogs turn in his head.  
"But if this is true..."  
_"Holy mother of god..."_  
Hermann scrabbled over to his half of the lab and began stabbing and scratching at his large dusty chalkboard with a worn down piece of chalk, sweat dripping from his brow as he recalculated his equations. Geiszler would have laughed until his sides ached if this were any other time, any other place. Pentecost kept his unusually calm demeanour.  
"Wait. There's more."  
Hermann halted his scribbling and turned to him with wide eyes. "This book...it also tells about a kid who could possibly be humanity's first ever Jaeger pilot, but the pages are damaged..." He narrowed his eyes the slightest.  
"No. Absolutely no way. I can believe this thing about the Titans, but humans couldn't even utilise electricity back then and besides, this kid is from a story book! How can you trust that thing?!"  
"The authour, Hermann. Have you ever heard of primary sources?" as he said this he held up the book to inspect its cover. The binding was an olive green in colour with a crest of two wings crossing over eachother engraved on the front, the one at the back being filled in while the one closer to the front was not. "This book was supposedly written by someone who used to be part of one of the branches of the military or something like that at the time. It's less of a fairy tale than a report of the events that happened between the years 845 and 850 specifically! The latter of which being the year when the Titans had -"  
He was interrupted by a quiet coughing sound and turned to meet the Marshall's piercing gaze.  
"Tell me what you know about this first 'Jaeger', Newton."  
The man in question pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to hold back his oncoming migraine. It would have helped if Gottlieb put a painkiller in that water.  
"W-well, like I said, the book's damaged, and the Kaiju specimen I Drifted with didn't seem to hold any information about that specifically either, but I can infer that this person was able to control a large humanoid...thing that was able to kill these Titans with its bare hands! A-and seeing as how the Jaegers are relatively h-humanoid... and use...martial arts...um..." he trailed off, visibly wilting at how preposterous his reasoning sounded. He got caught in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up meekly and saw Pentecost with a deadly serious look on his face.  
"Newton, I need you to do it again."  
"I-I can't do it again," he let out a nervous laugh, "unless you have a fresh Kaiju brain laying around!" Pentecost said nothing, only giving Geiszler a small smirk. "Wait...do you?"

The next day  
There was even more tension in the Shatterdome, as the Kaiju attacks that Gottlieb had predicted over a week prior still had not happened, but they took this to their advantage and managed to patch up Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka with their extra time, but they knew that they couldn't let their guards down. Gottlieb was re-working all his predictions to accomodate the possibility of these Titan-Kaiju hybrids ever appearing (though he disregarded the idea of a Jaeger pilot existing before the 21st century) while Geiszler had been sent to the 'Bone Slums', Hong-Kong, to search for a man named Hannibal Chau, known for black market trading and dealing involving Kaiju body parts.  
Sure enough, he found him. After trailing around half the city shining an ultra-violet light on anything he saw.  
And poor little Newton almost had a heart attack when he saw the man's...collection.  
_"Oh my god! This place is heaven! Is this a cuticle in mint condition?! Is that a Kaiju skin parasite?! I've never seen one alive before, they usually die after the host dies!"_  
"Not if you soak them in ammonium."  
Newton twirled around, wet hair slapping at his damp face. His glasses were fogged up and he could barely see. The only defining feature about the man he could see was a pair of rounded, black shades and gelled-up, spiky platinum blonde hair.  
"What do you want?" he said, slowly walking towards him. His gold-plated shoes clicked and jingled against the polished marble floor.  
"I'm looking for Hannibal Chau." he came straight out with it. He knew he couldn't stay here long. He needed more information, and fast (he also didn't want to get to a point where he could hold his exhilaration about the objects in the room no longer). He held up the orange sheet of paper the Marshall had given him and shone his special UV torch on it, revealing a crest that resembled Yamarashi's face. "I was told he was here?"  
"Who wants to know?" the mysterious man replied, crossing his arms over his chest and stopping about a foot away from him. Geiszler pulled his glasses off and wiped them on his drenched shirt and putting them back on before speaking.  
"I can't say, sorry."  
The man unfolded his arms and looked Geiszler up and down. The smaller of the two males frozein place, unsure of the other's next actions.  
He whipped out a golden bailong, swishing it about artfully before shoving the blade up Geiszler's nostril, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise.  
"Agh! Stacker Pentecost sent me!" the blade was removed and returned to Hannibal's pocket just as gracefully as it had been drawn. Geiszler gripped his nose, eyes squeezed shut trying to prevent the small pricks of tears that hung at the corner of his eyes. "Ah, th-that's real great!" he rubbed his nose, checking for any blood, "So I guess you're Hannibal Chau, huh?"  
"I like the name." he said. "Took it from my favourite historical character and my second favourite restaurant in Brooklyn. Now," he turned and began inspecting the work his men were doing to the cracked, grey cuticle Newton had been admiring before. "Tell me what you want before I gut you like a pig and feed you to a skin louse." he said, not bothering to look at him.  
Geiszler swallowed hard. "Actually, wait." Hannibal beckoned him over and began to walk out of the room. Geiszler followed him and was led to a balcony that offered a view of the street below, and of a Kaiju skeleton that had been turned into an object of exterior decorating for a building across the road from the one they were in. "You know, people think the Kaiju were sent by God. The stupid bastards."  
"What do you believe?" Geiszler asked innocently, staring in wonder at the skeletal structure.  
"I believe," Hannibal turned to him and leaned toward him, speaking in a low voice. "That Kaiju bone powder is 500 bucks a pound, now whaddaya want?"  
"I..." he adjusted his glasses before turning to Hannibal. "I need to access a Kaiju brain. Completely intact."  
Before he had even finished the man was shaking his head.  
"No, no, no. The skull is so dense that-"  
"That by the time you've cut into it the brain rotted away. But I'm talking about the secondary brain." Hannibal gave him a look that was hard to interpret thanks to his shades, and he turned slighlty and leant back on the iron railings, sighing in what seemed to be frustration.  
"Now what the hell do you want a secondary brain for?!" he shouted suddenly, "Out of every cell in a Kaiju, even the crap! The brain," he raised his hand as if he was shrugging and shook his head again, "Too much ammonia." he paused and observed Geiszler again. "So what's the deal here, little fella?"  
"It's classified. But it's pretty cool, so I'm gonna tell you anyway." a ghost of a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I figured out how to Drift with a Kaiju."  
His head snapped in his direction faster than a speeding bullet. The corner of his lip twitched and when he spoke his tone was dangerous-laced with hint of venom and some form of doubtful humor like he had never heard before.  
_"Are you funnin' me, son?"_  
Geiszler had pulled off his glasses again, waving them about as he replied and explained, not noticing how Hannibal had leaned down to be at his level and was now staring directly into his mis-coloured eye.  
"The way their minds work is fascinating! See, every single Kaiju's mind is connected, like a hive-mind! And I-"  
His voice was lost when the black-market trader grabbed his cheek and pulled his left eyelid down slightly. Geiszler watched his reflection in Hannibal's glasses, resisting the urge to cringe at the sight of his own exposed eyeball.  
"Holy jeez...you've got it down haven'cha?"  
"Yeah, I-I did it a little bit." he replied with the tone of a child who had just stolen a biscuit from the cupboard and had been discovered by their mother.  
He let him go after a moment, almost with a harsh push and snarled,  
"You goddamn moron." Before storming back into his shop. The scientist stood dazed and confused, staring into space. He heard someone shouting from the street below and saw someone attempting to fit a large box, about 2 and a half metres in width and length into the entrance of the shop. He re-affixed his glasses and almost pranced back into the main room, where a Chinese man was hurriedly conversing with Hannibal before he waved his hand, said something in reply to him and pointed towards the door. The stranger nodded and ran back outside, shouting presumably at the men trying to shove the box in. Geiszler noticed a sort of pedestal standing beside one of the tables with a glass case on top. Inside the case lay a scrap of crumpled and aged paper with tears at the edges. He drifted over with curiosity, seeing that was was left of the pages were written in German. Though he knew quite alot, some of the words didn't feel like they fitted in with the rest of the text.  
_"10 centimetres across, one metre high. Their only weakspot. Ehren Jäger towered over the 3 meter-class, and a simple kick to the head vanquished it, tearing the nape of the neck. Steam began stretching into the sky as the blood..."_  
The page was torn there. There was no more text, but Geiszler was left pondering about the second sentence.  
_'Ehren Jäger...? As in Titular Hunter...?  
Wait...isn't this...?!'_  
He studied the sheet again and remembered his old book that lay on his desk back at the Shatterdome. The font was exactly the same,and the writing style seemed to be almost identical.  
_'Is that...the name of the Jaeger...?'_  
Everyone in the room including Geiszler froze when they heard the long, loud drone of the Kaiju alert bell.  
Screaming could be heard outside and after they overcame their shock, the people inside began to move swiftly. Geiszler hopped to Hannibal's side, pushing the information he had just found into the back of his mind for later use and feeling jittery.  
"S-so, uh, what're we gonna do?"  
Hannibal looked down at him, gaze flickering to his red eye again.  
"'We?'"  
Oh no.  
Geiszler did not like the sound of that.  
"_I_ am going to my own private bunker. _You_ are going to a public bunker."  
His heart was dropping, and he could feal the icy sting of fear creeping up on him.  
"B-but...but-"  
"You said they had a hive mind, right?! And a Drift Link is a two-way system!"  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
It was all coming together in his head. His mouth fell open and he stood stock still, barely registering anything that was going on around him.  
"Now the Kaiju are after you!" he was broken out of his stupor when he felt the barrels of about 10 guns being pointed at his head.  
"B-But the brain..."  
"You can forget about it until the Kaiju are gone. Now get outta here." and with that, Geiszler was shoved out of the door and dragged out of the building all together, just in time to see it.  
It was huge, easily towering over the surrounding skyscrapers and looked to be about twice the size of the skeleton that now lay in pieces amongst burning rubble across the street. It let out an unearthly roar that shook the ground, scanning the area before its glowing turquoise eyes fell directly on Geiszler.  
_A Kaiju.  
'I have to get out of here. Now.'_  
He turned to run and join the stampede of people running in the opposite direction when his eyes caught something.  
The wooden box that had previously been forced into an opening that was less than a third of its size lay splintered and scattered, but it wasn't the box or the bloodied corpses that interested Geiszler. It was what was inside it.  
A large-ish crystal-like object sat almost unkowingly amongst the broken wood and bodies. He felt entranced by it, despite knowing the immediate danger he was in. He just wanted to reach out and touch it, but another deafening roar brought him back to reality. The Kaiju was charging closer and closer, throwing up chunks of pavement and glass in its wake. Geiszler span around and allowed himself to be dragged by the crowd into a bunker which was, luckily for him, just around the corner. When he and a small group of people that followed behind him were safely inside, a policeman slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Everyone was silent. They could feel the Kaiju's footsteps above them, and all around them. Many had curled up on the ground with their arms over their heads, waiting for the end. They could feel the deep thudding of the Kaiju getting louder before stoppinng directly above them.  
_It's a two-way system...  
"It...wants...me..."_  
He said it as a low whisper, panick and hysteria at the realisation setting in his system. "It wants me! It wants me, it wants me!"  
"What did that guy say?"  
"It wants him?!"  
"It wants the guy with the glasses!"  
People around hm began translatng and quickly began pushing and shoving him away from them and into other people, who shoved him back with twice as much force.  
"Woah, hey! Watch it!" he tripped on his own feet and fell, his glasses slipping off in the process. "Aw man, not cool...!" he murmured, blindly rubbing and slapping at the floor to try and find his glasses. When he felt his palm touch plastic, he curled his fingers around them and was about to put them back on his face when a terrifyingly loud thud echoed above him, followed by the ceiling caving in directly infront of him. He was up and standing in a heartbeat, hands shaking so violently he almost poked himself in the eye when he placed the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He looked up and there it was again.  
_'So this is why he told me I didn't...'_  
He thought to himself, remembering his first meeting with Rayleigh. The hole in the ceiling was just big enough for the Kaiju to peek in. The eyes flitted from each screaming person's face, irises narrowing when it saw him again. It lifted its head and opened its maw, extending its thin blue tounge through the opening, searching for Geiszler who stood frozen to the spot.  
It looked like someone had sped up a video of a luminous blue lily blooming in 3D. He would have marveled at how beautiful it was if it weren't going to kill him upon contact.  
It was mere milimetres from brushing against his cheek when a low metallic drone caught its attention. They could feel the ground shaking beneath them again, many people screaming still. But others began cheering or crying in joy. Geiszler let a terrified grin stretch across his face as he dropped to the floor and watched as a gigantic metal fist collided with the Kaiju's face, sending it flying.  
"Hey, look!"  
"Is that Romeo Blue?!"  
"No you idiot, Romeo Blue got destroyed years ago! That's-!"  
"Gipsy Danger!"  
And sure enough, the yellow-tinted visor and burning core came into view and began its battle with the Kaiju. Everyone in the bunker huddled in the far corner and begrudgingly allowed Geiszler to join them. He uttered a small thank you and wedged himself between about 5 other people. He turned his gaze towards the broken ceiling and saw something pale blue and glittering peeking out from the rubble. It was that crystal again. He squinted at it, trying to make out any shapes or colours in its form. He blinked a few times, just making out an orangey blur underneath the cobalt sheen. A large tremor shook some dust from what remained of the ceiling as Gipsy Danger caught the Kaiju in a lock and threw it against a skyscraper. Glass showered the streets as the Kaiju let out a howl.  
"Alright Mako, let's finish this!"  
"Yes!"  
Mako threw out her left arm, Rayleigh's following it in complete sync along with the Jaeger's own arm. Mako's hand became surrounded by blue and yellow holographic lights that displayed information.  
"Equipping Sword."  
An image of a sword appeared on the screen before them, Mako and Rayleigh clentching their fists as if holding one of their own. The Jaeger's arm reached out with theirs, a sharp point followed by the rest of the blade emerging from its wrist.  
"Let's go!"  
They charged toward the beast, raising their arm to deliver a final blow when it reared its head and let out a high-pitched screech that sent out pale blue rings of light, causing everyone in a 10-mile radius to cover their ears in pain, including the two Jaeger pilots, giving the impression that the Jaeger itself was in pain too.  
"Aagh! What's it doing?!"  
"I-I don't know!"  
The Kaiju continued screaming without pause, making Geiszler question the capacity of its lungs. After what felt like an eternity, it stopped, the last of the rings dissipaing into the moonlight. It lowered its head again, lips curling as if it were sneering at Mako and Rayleigh, who had soon recovered.  
"Let's shut this bastard up once and for all...!"  
They stepped forward, head bowed, arm extended once more. Creating huge craters in the ground they surged forward, ramming the blade in the exhausted Kaiju's chest. It let out a strangled snarl, navy blood beginning to spurt from its wound. It weakly attempted to push the Jaeger away when it twisted its arm, creating an air pocket in the thing's heart. It let out a final dying howl before Rayleigh and Mako roared in triumph, bringing back their arms swiftly in unison. They grinned as they watched the Category 4 Kaiju crumbled to the ground with a distinct booming sound. The sword folded itself back into Gipsy Danger's arm, the pilots inside bringing up their hands, left one clentched as it was caught in the right. The Rayleigh Brother's signature pose.  
Suddenly their scanner began flashing red, and Tendo's panicking voice blasted into their ears.  
_"G-Gipsy Danger! We're getting readings of 10 Kaiju emerging from the breach and heading for your direction!"_  
Mako and Rayleigh stared at eachother, wide-eyed with mouths hanging slack. Rayleigh reached up to the control panel and held the intercom, forcing his hands not to tremble.  
"Are you absolutely sure about that?!"  
_"Yes! But something's...not right!"_ they could hear him tapping on his keyboard, _"They've never been picked up on our scanners before..."_more ferverent tapping could be heard, _"I-it's as if they're too small for our sensors to detect them!"_  
Rayleigh choked, not taking his eyes off the scanner.  
A Kaiju that was too small for them to detect?  
These...abnormal Kaiju were about two miles off the coast, and if they were going to do anything, it had to be done soon. They could hear shuffling and the two pilots felt their nerves instantly calm (if only in the slightest) at the sound of the Marshall's smooth and authoritative voice.  
_"Now Gipsy Danger, I want you to listen very carefully. We've bee-"_  
A crackling noise interrupted him and distorted the sound flow for a moment, which went away, only to be replaced with a third voice that was hard to pick out thanks to all the cheering of oblivious people surrounding the owner of said voice.  
_"It's them! It's them, they're coming, I told you they were coming!"_  
"Doctor Geiszler?! How the hell did you get on here?!" Rayleigh couldn't help but shout out, becoming very confused. Who was coming? Who's 'they'?  
_"I hacked in to the system on my phone,"_ he answered before returning to the subject, dread rising in his voice, _"They're coming, Marshall, and they're gonna get us, and eat us, and-"_  
"I don't mean to interrupt but who's coming?"  
He mentally cursed as the Kaiju signatures indicated that they had reached the shore and were headed right for them.  
Geiszler swallowed hard. People around him were steadily falling silent, a sinister atmosphere surrounding them. The ground was rumbling again, but this time, they were much lighter than a Kaiju's, but they were much heavier than a human's. Mako let out a gasp, being the first to spot them.  
"...R-Rayleigh...look..."  
Each had either listless or sadistic grins on their faces that lacked life, their bodies covered in dark scales. They ranged from 3-15 metres tall and were all running for them.  
_"The Titans are coming."_


	4. Chapter 4

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

(NOTE:I am SO sorry for this chapter coming out so late. There were surprise exams I had to revise for and do...=n= so I apologise if this chapter seems rushed, but here it is, chapter 4 of Shingeki no Kaiju for you all, enjoy~!)  
I DO NOT OWN PACIFIC RIM OR ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

_"The Titans are coming."_  
Rayleigh and Mako watched them, bewildered. People on the ground were rushing to get back into the ruins of the bunker as they got nearer and nearer, Geiszler opting to stay near the entrance, making his way towards the crystal that captivated him so without tearing his eyes off the pillars of steam in the sky.  
_"Gipsy Danger, we're sending in Striker Eureka. Keep those things away from the bunkers, do you copy me?"_  
"Don't worry sir, we'll take these things down!"  
They began running again, swinging their legs at the 'Titans' and sending them soaring into buildings left and right with swift but powerful kicks. Once they had reached the last one they stood back to admire their work. Steam was slowly rising from where their bodies lay.  
"Is that all you got?!"  
"Rayleigh, something isn't right. I don't think they're dead yet." Mako watched the steam with wary eyes. They heard that crackling noise again and heard Geiszler panting as if he had run a marathon.  
_"Muh...miss Mori's right! *huff* *huff* You h-have to finish them off or they'll *huff* keep coming back...!"  
"Doctor Geiszler?"_ Even Pentecost felt bemused.  
_"I'll explain later! Those things have only one weak point!"_  
The Jaeger pilots watched with horror as the Titans cralwed from the craters they had been left in, looking good as new. Without hesitating, they raised their legs together and crushed the one that was at their feet, blood coating the bottom of the Jaeger's foot. The newly-rejuvinated Titans began running for the bunkers again. Some of the less fortunate who were unable to fit in were desperately sprinting for their lives. One of them toppled over and lay on the ground trembling. Two of the Titans stopped and surrounded him.  
"N-no, get away from me! Please, stop!"  
One of the Titans reached out and plucked the man off the ground, holding him up as if it were checking the authenticity of a £5 note. The man was screaming as he was slowly lowered into the Titan's mouth...  
With a sickening crunch the Titan closed its jaws around the man and swallowed him. Crimson blood trailed down its lips.  
Newton's mind went blank as he watched the thing finish the man off.  
_"Oh my god...oh god, oh god oh god no no please no...!"  
"Geiszler! Calm down, it's going to be okay! Hurry it up Gipsy!"_  
There was a heavy thudding as Gipsy Danger ran back towards the bunker, making sure to crush any Titan beneath them that they could. Apparently some of them were more intelligent than they looked and leapt from the ground, clinging to the Jaeger's legs. It had to stop to shake them off repeatedly. Geiszler stood clutching onto the mystifying crystal as if it were his only lifeline when one of them poked its head over a piece of wall that jutted out from the rest of the rubble. This one grinned at him, almost smugly.  
_'Th-this is normal...I thought I was just dreaming, but..this is reality...  
Is there really a way to beat these gigantic monstrosities...?'_  
A moment later and a metallic buzzing noise could be heard that the Titan seemed to hear too, as it turned its head in the direction of the incoming sound. Merely a second later and with a huge THUD a pair of giant white metal legs came into view, throwing up chunks of ground everywhere. The Titan stood up and began walking after it like a fly to an ultraviolet light when a missile collided with it and exploded, sending chunks of rock and giant body parts flying everywhere. Geiszler pushed himself against the crystal as much as he could and curled up, covering his head with his hands. The flying debris caused the cove he was wedged in to cave in, and so he clentched his eyes shut, waiting for the end. Luckily for him, the crystal and a few iron gurders that had been deposited there were supporting a large section of concrete above him. Buried him alive, sure, but it had saved him. He slowly uncurled himself and stared at the makeshift cieling, iluminated by a soft yet eerie glow that seemed to emanate from the crystal, still trying to register what had happened. He reached up and patted the crystal and uttured a word of thanks to it before setting to work locating his phone. He found it with a single scratch on it and thanking whatever deity was up there, he tapped into the Jaeger's communication systems again.  
_"Well shit Gipsy, don't you look like a grounded koala at a dingo party?"  
"Just help us get them off!"  
"Loud and clear..."_  
Geiszler heard a faint 'preparing arm cannon to fire...' in the background and couldn't help chuckling despite his situation.  
_"You idiot, don't shoot them for cryin' out loud!"  
"Aw, c'mon old man, I was only screwin' with 'em! Probably be more useful if I did shoot them though..."_  
He found that the more Chuck talked the less he liked him, so he held the phone to his ear and pulled himself to a standing position.  
"Listen, you can settle your grudges later but right now you need to deal with those things!"  
_"You're alive!"  
"Who the hell is that?!"  
"Shut up would you?! Geiszler, what you were saying before, what's their weak point?!"  
"What the hell is that guy doing?!"  
"Would you just shut your mouth for two seconds?!"_  
He held the phone away from his ear slightly. The noises and shouting blaring from it would most probably turn him deaf within seconds.  
"The Titan's only weak point is the na-"  
A few pebbles fell from the ceiling before a boulder about the size of Newton's head dropped and collided with his wrist, sending the phone plummeting to the ground and with a light 'crack' Geiszler watched the now-shattered screen flicker and die. He ignored the pain in his wrist and stared at the piece of stone that had caused his loss of communication before kicking it away from him in frustration. "Great. Just great! Now what the hell am I gonna do?!"  
"Well for a starters you could help me outta this."  
Geiszler shrieked like a little girl and whipped his head around, eyes widening at the sight of the person currently trapped under some rubble.  
"Mr. Chau?!"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out. Now are you going to help me or what?"  
"But what...how are you here?"  
"I thought I could get out here and harvest that Kaiju quickly before anyone else could get at it. What a fool I was."  
A few moments of silence passed. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to lift this damn thing off me?"  
He stared at the man dumbfounded for a few seconds before scrambling over to him and analysing his position. Though he lay on his front supporting his head with his arm lazily a slab of concrete lay over his legs. Geiszler shuddered at the thought of what his legs must have looked like, but nevertheless, he had to help him.  
Even if the man had inadvertently almost gotten him killed.  
"Uh...c-can you feel your legs?"  
"It's not my legs I'm worried about, kid."  
"I'm 34 years old..." he mumbled to himself. The other had apparently not heard him or had chosen to ignore the comment. Once he had a secure grip of the slab from underneath he spoke up again.  
"I'm going to lift this up on the count of 3 okay?"  
Hannibal only nodded in response. "All right. One...two...three!"  
With a grunt he heaved the slab with all his might and watched as Hannibal clambered out of the hole with his legs (thankfully) intact. As soon as he was out Geiszler dropped the slab unceremoniously and fell back with a breath of relief. He could see that Hannibal had dusted himself off and was standing with his face mere inches away from the crystal, observing it closely. "Oh, you're welcome..." he muttered to himself.  
"Did you touch it?"  
"What?"  
"I said did you touch it?"  
Geiszler paused for a second. If he answered wrong there was a possibility of instant death.  
"Yes...b-but I didn't mean it-"  
"And he didn't wake up?"  
"No, I don't think-wait, what? What do you mean by _'he'_?"  
Hannibal gave him a look before beckoning him closer. Geiszler reluctantly oblidged, wincing as he stepped forward. Hannibal rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.  
"You read that page I had in my shop right?"  
The scientist nodded.  
"And I understand you have a copy of the book it came from, right?"  
"Yeah, but a load of it's missing a-hey, how did you know...?"  
"I have some pretty nerdy kids in my service. But that's not the point." He let go of Geiszler. "Some of my boys dug this up in Germany...said there's a someone in this thing...and that they're _still alive._"  
They could hear a low rumbling coming from above them, but the two men paid no attention to it. Geiszler stood, thoughts going a mile a minute.  
"But that's impossible..." he breathed, image of Gottlieb drifting into his mind for a second. "Wait..." he turned to the older man with a more animated look than before. "Are you saying the person in this...crystal could have relation to or be someone from that book?! D-do you know how old this thing is?!"  
"From the sample my boys took...approximately 1175 years old."  
"B-but that's..."  
He needn't do the calculations. It was quite obvious what year that dated back to.  
_Year 850.  
The year humanity lost over 20% of its population and land to the Titans.  
The year humanity lost it's only hope and strongest soldiers.  
The year the Titans just up and left the Walls to drown themselves in the ocean._  
Just as Geiszler opened his mouth to speak again, he noticed something about the crystal that Hannibal seemed to have noticed before him.  
A pair of glowing emerald orbs deep inside lazily flitted open.


	5. Chapter 5

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTES: Here it is, chapter 5! (finally) I hope you enjoy it! (I DO NOT OWN PACIFIC RIM OR ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN)

_'Where am I?' _is the only thought going through my head. I can't move, I can't feel anything and I can't see or hear anything. Not even that ringing noise that comes accompanied with 'silence'. I feel like I'm floating in a pit of nothingness, yet at the same time I feel restricted and horribly claustrophobic.

_'Ah.' _I think to myself with the feeling of realisation sinking in my stomach. _'So this is what death feels like.'_

_'You're not dead. Not yet.' _I hear a voice say. Well, more like feel it say, as if the words themselves were being etched onto the inside of my skull.

_'Well, where am I then?' _I mentally ask the voice.

_'You'll find out soon enough.' _The voice replies. I start racking my head for answers but my mind turns a blank on me.

I'm about to sarcastically thank my brain for failing me when I hear muffled voices.

Real muffled voices.

_'What's that...?'_

"...What the hell is this thing...?"  
"...bloody hell, split the drill right in two...should I call the boss?"  
"I think you should..."  
_'Who are they? What's going on...?'_

_'They don't matter...'_

_(His brow twitched, as if in annoyance. Not that any of the diggers had noticed it.)_

_'What do you mean, they don't matter?!'_

_'It's not important now...you'll find out...soon enough...'_

I try to keep listening to the voices but I'm slowly drifting out of consciousness...if I hadn't already.

_'Wait, I still...don't...!'_

My mind is invaded by harsh static that kind of creeps me out a bit before everything goes dark.

What feels like a few moments later _(which in actuality was a few days-the box had been placed on a ship and was currently being scanned by the two new kids 'the boss' had employed) _and I'm in the void again, except this time I feel like Im rocking back and forth in a horribly nauseating fashion and I can hear the murmured voices more clearly.

"You guys had better make sure nothing happens to that thing, that baby came all the way from Nördlingen and is probably worth more than you'll ever make in your entire lives all together!"

I hear a few clicks of the tounge and a strange continuous tapping and clicking sound, but I'm more focused on my churning stomach and trying to keep from being sick...if that was even possible.

_'Uugh...make it stop...'_

_'Oh don't worry. Your time is soon.'_

_'You again...?'_

Suddenly the voices I hear rise and sound panicked, but I can't understand a word they're saying. I hear a trill sound that can only be described as a 'beeeeeeeeeep'ing

_(Their scanners had picked up signs of life inside the crystal and they were freaking out-only one continued their incessant tapping of their laptop but sweat dripped down the kid's head. Even more so than usual. The raven head paused to read over his findings and his tan face paled.)_

"But that's impossible..."  
_'What? What's impossible? What's going on?!'_

"Oi, what the hell's going on here?!"

Just as the other person was about to talk I feel the static creeping into my head again.

"-Ber...-what's-...hold...-"  
And everything is gone again.

I float in darkness for only Maria knows how long when I see blurred images. Wait, who is Maria?  
Who even am I?

_"Don't forget yourself so easily, brat."_

If I could have winced at the sudden harsh tone I would have.

Some of the images are becoming clearer...

It appears to be a memory.

Corporal Levi is standing on my face, grasping onto a lock of my hair and standing on my nose with one foot while the other dangles at the side limply. "You got that?"  
I nod twice hurriedly before stopping myself, realising I could have easily thrown the (much) smaller man off me. Levi gripped my hair tighter and glared at me, gritting his teeth. "Tch, careful you idiot..." he murmured to himself, but my ears had managed to pick it up. I try to give him an apologetic look that he just rolls his eyes at. "Whatever. Now put me down so shit-glasses can get her bloody experiment over and done with..."  
I comply and hold my hand up to my face, onto which he gracefully hops onto. I slowly lower him down to ground level and uncurl my fingers for him to step down from with ease. I'm about to raise my giant hand again when Squad Leader Hanji waves her arms about in the air.

"Wait! I want you to pick up Armin, Mikasa and me, okay?!" She calls out to me. I nod and am just about to reach my hand out to them when-  
Corporal Levi...  
Mikasa...  
Armin...  
Miss Hanji...

_"Its me, Mikasa! We're family, remember?"_

_"Aren't we going to see the ocean together?"_

It all comes flooding back to me and I feel like screaming.

_(Geiszler could see that Hannibal had dusted himself off and was standing with his face mere inches away from the crystal, observing it closely.)_

How could I forget?! I'm so stupid!  
A barrage of self-cursing flows through my mind while new voices begin talking in the background.

"You read that page I had in my shop right?"

There was a pause.

"And I understand you have a copy of the book it came from, right?"

"Yeah, but a load of it's missing a-hey, how did you know...?"

"I have some pretty nerdy kids in my service. But that's not the point." Another pause. "Some of my boys dug this up in Germany...said there's a someone in this thing...and that they're_ still alive_."

My senses are slowly returning to me and my body feels like I've just awoken from a really, really, _really _long sleep.

My skin feels as though it's burning yet freezing at the same time. A strangely welcome sensation after what I'd just been through, but it brought back another memory...

Annie.

What had happened to Annie?  
What had happened to the others?!

I can feel my blood boiling as I remembered what she had done...

_(While Geiszler had gone off into a reverie, though it only lasted for a few seconds, Hannibal had noticed the crystal had become a tad more opaque than a few seconds ago. He looked at the bottom and froze up when he saw steam pouring from a tiny crack there.)_

I need to make sure everyone is alright!

_"Rise and shine, shitty brat."_

_(He slowly raised his eyes to the centre of the crystal when Geiszler had spotted it too.)_

My eyes slowly and lazily flit open, then shut, before I wrench them wide open again.

Well, this is not what I expected.

I feel like I'm still half asleep (and the prospect of sleep is very alluring) then I realise how _cold _it is.

And that there was ice pressing into my eyes. I blinked and made to let out a breath but found there was also ice pressing against my lips, holding them together.

Oh sweet Sina in Rosé in Maria, I'm frozen solid.

I try and move my arms (which I find both are spread eagled, as if I'm in my Titan form) but I can barely budge them.

I grit my teeth in frustration and find there is a _tiny _gap around the back of my head, allowing me to pull my neck back and tear my lips from the ice, which rips the skin from them and I attempt to take my first breath when I find that I'm almost suffocating.

I desperately wriggle in my prison and slowly but surely, the ice around my arm begins to crack and weaken. I can feel the skin on my lips healing itself while from the process steam clouds up my vision.

Damn it, move already!

I utter a small 'yes!' when I feel my right arm break down some of the ice around it and I start pounding the ice underneath it, not caring for the razor sharp edges that cut into my hand. I needed to get out and see if the others were okay...!

A drop of water falls onto my head and I'm about to ask myelf where the hell it came from when I remember...my steam.

Oh yeah.

With new vigour I begin thrashing and flailing my arms about wildly, my vision _really _starting to go blurry because of my lack of oxygen.

_(Geiszler watched with awe and curiosity as the figure inside struggled to escape from its cage. Hannibal had crossed his arms and once again, it was impossible for the other man to read his expression thanks to his glasses. He took a step towards the crystal and reached out, hesitated, then touched it, and put his ear to it._

_"Oh my god..." was all he managed to breathe out.)_  
Soon enough my arms are free and bloodstained and steam is billowing from them. My clothes are mostly damp, my boots are filled with water and it is now unbearably hot I feel llike the last of the air in my lungs is being throttled right out of me.

I'm getting real pissed off now as I glare at my final obstacle.

I send a punch straight at the ice wall infront of me. I hit it so hard my knuckles split open and I try to bite back a yelp of pain that's making me feel even angrier. I send another punch at it with my good hand (I think I've broken all my fingers) and then I just start hammering at it with everything I've got.

_'Come on, damnit!'_

Geiszler pulled back from the crystal as he heard a distinct _crack_ing sound and stared at the blurred but obviously bleeding fist that was just above where his head had been.

"I don't know about you kid but if I were you I'd get away from that thing now." He heard Hannibal mutter darkly. He never took his gaze off the sillouhette as he took two steps back, allowing a grin to form on his face.

_'This is awesome...if this is really someone from that time, then...!'_

There were a few more cracking sounds that were accompanied by a jagged web of cracks on the crystal and Geiszler took another step back.

_**"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"**_

The figure inside let out an unearthly scream that sent a chill down the two men's spines before slamming their whole body into the weakened crystal that finally gave way, sending the poor kid flying forward from a cloud of boiling steam face first onto the ground with an unceremonious 'thud'.

Geiszler stood frozen in place as the kid instantly pushed himself up and gulped the air as if he were a parched dog drinking from its water bowl after a long walk.

Upon closer inspection the person was revealed to be a teenager-he had a long yet rounded face, short brunette hair and a slight tan complexion.

When he steadied his breathing and opened his large eyes to look directly at him he shuddered.

His eyes weren't glowing anymore but he could see so much hidden anger behind them, behind the confusion and what looked like a tint of fear that he was obviously experiencing now.

The kid's eyes darted between Geiszler and Hannibal, none of them not knowing what to say.

The rumbling above them still continued.

Slowly the kid tried to stand, but his hand slipped on a rock as he pushed himself up. Geiszler took a step forward to which the boy visibly stiffened and he _stared _at him again.

It was unsettling.

Geiszler swallowed all his excitement and reached out a hand, attempting a reassuring smile he said,

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The boy didn't move for a few seconds, after which he frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side.

Geiszler's smile slipped right off his face.

Of course, he couldn't understand him.

The boy swallowed and began to speak, his voice coming out as dry and raspy.

"Wo bin ich?" he asked, glancing between the two again, "Wo ist Jeder? Und...Annie?" his eyes darkened as he said the last two words and his brows furrowed.

Hannibal had sat on a rock and was watching the mystery teen with, once again, an unreadable expression.

Geiszler thanked his lucky stars that he knew his language and knelt beside the boy, who had still not moved from his position.

_"What's your name, kiddo?" _Geiszler asked him in German, trying to sound friendly.

He blinked and hesitated but answered nonetheless.  
_"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger."_


	6. Chapter 6

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTES: If you're wondering about pairings I'm trying my hardest not to include any to avoid annoying you wonderful readers incase they are anyone's NOTPs and it ruins the whole thing for you, so...sorry TT^TT  
Also this will probably (and hopefully) be the only chapter with under 1, 500 words because I couldn't find a good cut-off point for the end but anyway I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!  
I DO NOT OWN PACIFIC RIM OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN

_"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger."_

The whole world paused for what felt like an age.

Eren Jaeger...if he remembered correctly, that was the name of...

That couldn't be right.

But he couldn't dwell on it at that moment, so he pushed it aside in his mind. He had to ask the kid later though. The poor thing didn't know what the hell was going on or that his friends and family were all dead by this point.

He came back to the present and offered his hand to the boy, who took it cautiously and allowed himself to be pulled up, but as soon as he was standing his knees buckled and Geiszler had to catch him to steady him.

_"Easy there. Are you alright?" _He asked. He nodded and took a shaky step back from the scientist, observing his surroundings with a confused frown. _"I'm Newton. Newton Geiszler, but you can call me Newt, haha..."_

Eren had turned around to look at the crystal he had emerged from and the scientist noticed him clentch his fists angrily.

_'Huh?' _He had to take another look at his hands. _'Where's the blood gone?'_

But before he could ask him about it, Eren started talking again.

_"What happened to me? Where am I?"_ There was a hint of urgency in his voice that made Geiszler die a little inside. If this person really was from that era then _he _had to be the one to break it to him.

He swallowed hard.

_"You're in Hong-Kong, year 2025."_

Eren looked fixedly at him with a disbelieving look.

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I said you're in Hong-Kong and the year is 2025."_

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Neither of them had noticed Hannibal had stood up and was watching the ceiling.

Before anyone could get another word out pieces of the make-shift roof had been lifted up by a pair of giant metal hands.

Eren's head snapped upwards and if his eyes could have gotten any wider they would have.

Geiszler let a grin of relief slip onto his face while Hannibal crossed his arms over and tapped his gold-plated shoe against the ground impatiently as Gipsy Danger's visor looked blankly down at them.

The scientist of the two turned to Eren but his words died in his throat at the sight of Eren's face.

If anyone else held the amount of rage, disgust and horror that this boy had on his face they'd probably die of an aneurysm.

"...Eren?"

"Titan."

"Huh?"  
Gipsy Danger's head turned to the side and Striker Eureka stepped beside it. No doubt the pilots inside were conversing.

Eren had thrown his arms to his sides and grasped at the thin air without taking his eyes off the two Jaegers but his head whipped down when he didn't grasp what he apparently thought was there. _"Eren, are you alright?"_

_"Muh...my Maneuver Gear...! Where is it?!"_

Hannibal was already scrambling over the rubble back to (what may have been left of) his shop.

Eren began spinning around frantically looking for something, then he stopped and sprinted back to the crystal he was in. The two Jaegers turned their 'heads' back down to the two when Eren had evidently not found whatever he was looking for and had turned back to the two iron giants with a glare that held years worth of experience that should have been beyond his own.

Realisation dawned on Geiszler as he registered what he had said and he had to grab Eren by the shoulders before he tripped up and hurt himself badly.

Unbeknownst to him Eren was in the process of raising his hand to his mouth.

_"No, wait Eren! Those aren't Titans! They're-"_

But before he could continue Eren had fallen limp against him, unconscious with a trail of blood oozing down his head.

It was funny yet at the same time rather sad how even in slumber, his brows were still locked together as though the task of sleep seemed trivial to him.

Geiszler looked at the ground beside his feet and saw a fairly large rock there with a tiny spot of Eren's blood on it.

"Sorry about that! Is that kid alright?"  
Geiszler looked back up to see that Rayleigh and Mako had emerged from their cockpit with their helmets off and sweat-drenched faces. Apparently it had been a tough battle for them. Mako slid down Gipsy's outstretched arm neatly and hopped off its curled fingers, landing gracefully a few paces infront of the scientist and mystery teen.

Without faltering she made her way to the two and gently took Eren away from Geiszler (who gladly handed him over, not only did he know Eren needed medical attention but he felt strangely hot against him) Rayleigh, Chuck and Herc joined them also (albeit with a lot less finesse).

They gave him a look-over and their eyes fell on the shattered crystal behind him.

"What the hell is that?" Chuck asked, nodding his head towards it.

"It's where that kid came from." Geiszler answered, and in response all heads turned towards the teen, who was now lying with his head propped up on Mako's iron-clad knees. "We need to take him back to the Shatterdome."

_'Hermann, you're going to go nuts over this.'_

_The Shatterdome, Anchorage._

_A few hours later._

By the time Geiszler and the others had gotten out of the hole the Titan-Kaiju hybrids had already dissolved away completely and the Kaiju had already rotted to a point that nothing of use was salvageable so they took Eren back with them, as if in replacement. Hannibal was nowhere to be found.

After a lot of bargaining, reasoning and downright begging Geiszler had managed to get Eren into an extremely plain room devoid of any modern technology save for the lights (and some hidden security cameras), to save the poor kid from a mental meltdown or trauma of any kind.

Luckily he only had minor concussion but he had still not awoken from his slumber, and he seemed to have a fever as his body temperature was through the roof.

(Hermann had worked late into the night and had managed to sleep through the whole thing and Pentecost decided that the man deserved a little break of sorts)

Eren lay in a plain beige bed with a wet cloth sitting folded on top of his head, while Mako sat perched on a small steel stool beside him, watching over him. She had been assigned to watch over him while Geiszler poured through his old leather-backed book, putting sticky-notes over certain paragraphs and annotating them on the neon pink, yellow and orange paper with questions and theories he had to ask Eren about. While he was doing this Hermann simply sat and watched him with a cup of coffee in his shaking hands, listening whenever the Kaiju 'groupie' mentioned his thoughts out loud and creating his own counter-arguments in his mind for when he was fully awake.

Rayleigh, Herc and Chuck had already shown the footage of their fight with the Titan-Kaijus to the scientists and the Marshall and were sat watching as their Jaegers had more repairs done on them.

Mako pulled the cloth from Eren's head, ringed it out in a bowl that sat beside the bed, folded it up again and placed it back on Eren's head. As she placed it there she let her nimble fingers linger on his head for a few seconds.

She jumped when she saw his eyes flickering and whipped her hand away.

_'See you later, Eren.'_

His eyes flew open and he let out a gasp. Mako saw a tear glistening at the corner of his eye but she stayed completely still as he slowly looked up at her.

"M...Mikasa...?"


	7. Chapter 7

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTES: Though I said about no pairings last chapter I've decided that if there are any of any kind they will only be subtle, implied and as brotherly/sisterly and platonic as possible, if you catch my drift.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN OR PACIFIC RIM

"M...Mikasa...?" she heard him mumble before he sat himself up with a big grin and his arms outstretched.

Mako resisted her defensive instincts the sound of his broken voice and allowed him to hug her despite how wrong it felt.

He must have mistaken her for someone from 'his time', as Doctor Geiszler had put it.

He mumbled something into her ear that he couldn't understand other than the word 'Mikasa', which she assumed was the girl he had mistaken her for's name.

"Mikasa...Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht! Mikasa, Mikasa...!"

He cried out, and Mako could feel his smile on her shoulder and every passing moment she felt worse and worse. Thankfully (but it also made her feel even worse) it didn't last for long and he pulled back, a bemused smile on his face.

"Mikasa?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head, then pointed to herself, hoping he would understand her.

"Mako. Mako Mori."

Mako had to bite back her emotions, although 'conceal, don't feel, let it go' was her motto (from a song in an old film that she couldn't recall the name of) she doubted she could 'let go' of something like this, as she saw the innocent smile on the boy's face almost literally melt away and his beaming face shifted into one of dejection and woe.

He looked like a kicked puppy.

He swallowed and looked down, screwing up the sheet in his hands.

"Oh." he let out. He raised his head a little, as if a thought had just come to his mind.

_'It was decided that she had to stay with us. She just saw her family getting killed infront of her and was about to be sold off like produce by those monsters, though at the time I didn't understand what for, and I don't think she did either._

_It still makes me sick to this day just thinking about it._

_We were walking through the forest back to the rickety old wagon dad used when going from town-to-town for work. I was gripping her hand and gently leading her as she fingered the scarlet cloth that I had wrapped around her neck with her free hand._

_We got to the wagon and I stopped behind Dad as he got on and Mikasa had bumped into me._

_"Oh." She looked up at me, her eyes still glistening from her tears before, "Gomennasai." she mumbled quickly, looking away._

_I had just blinked at her and must have given her the stupidest look I could have mustered because I remember her giggling at me and my face flushing as I angrily asked her what she was laughing at when she was the one talking 'gibberish'. "I'm sorry," she had answered, her giggling subsiding. "It's not gibberish, I was speaking a language from a faraway place that my family supposedly came from. It means 'I'm sorry'."_

_"Woah, you know another language?! From outside the Walls?!" I excitedly asked her as we clambered into the back of the wagon. She nodded as I helped her up._

_"A little..." she added. I beamed at her, excitement twinkllling in my eyes._

_"You gotta teach me! Hey, listen..." I glanced at my father who was re-adjusting the reigns of the mare that had brought us here. I then leaned closer to Mikasa with my hand over the side of my mouth as she leaned in to listen to me. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to join the Scouting Legion and go outside the Walls when I grow up! Promise you won't tell?"_

_Mikasa had barely reacted before I enthusiastically asked her to repeat the word she had said before._

_Oh._

_So she didn't break her promise after all..._

_What was that word again...?'_

Eren looked back up at Mako and swallowed again before speaking again.

"G-gomen...nasai..." he said, trying to stop his voice from trembling.

She understood what he was going through. She had lost all her family too, but had luckily found a new one.

Mako had to commend him though, he was taking this surprisingly well. Too well for a boy his age. (Well, a boy his age from before he ended up in that crystal thing).

But a closer look into his eyes showed Mako that he had experienced something like this before.

A voice in the back of her head wondered what she would see if she initiated a Drift with him.

She dismissed the thought and gently put her hand on his and squeezed it with a sympathetic smile and nod.

Eren took a deep breath and all traces of his upset were gone in an instant and he returned the smile and she took back her hand and stood from her chair. She was told to alert the Marshall and the research team the moment he woke up.

She held up her hand with one finger held up as she backed towards the door. 'One minute, I'll be right back,' she hoped to communicate to him.

Thankfully he understood and nodded to her before she left and quietly shut the door behind her. She nodded to the two guards standing either side of the door and continued down towards the Marshall's office.

Inside the room, Eren was furiously rubbing his eyes as if to dry them out completely. He felt angry with himself for just shedding one tear.

Everything and everyone were just...

_gone._

_"Come on, you shitty brat." _Eren scolded himself in a poor imitation of the Corporal's voice. _"Pull yourself together for Maria's sake. No one's got time for a_ cry-baby."He muttered to himself, slapping himself in the face. He felt something damp fall from his head and flop onto his lap that he hadn't even noticed. He picked up the cloth and looked at it for a few seconds, then wiped his face with it.

_'This is just my opinion, but I belive pain is the most effective form of discipline.'_

The memory of the trial drifted into his head.

Was this to be his punishment for failing the Scouting Legion? To lose everyone and everything he knew, loved and cared about?  
_'No. Stop right there.'_ He slapped himself in the face again. _'This is all that traitor's fault._

_But..._

_If I hadn't hesitated..._

_No, no no no, stop, stop, stop it, damn you Eren.'_

He exhaled and pulled his legs from the sheets and threw them over the bed and just sat there for a few moments, still feeling empty and numb.

_'I couldn't kill them all back then, but I'm in the future now. I swear I will avenge you all...I __**will **__killl all the Titans! Every single fucking one!'_

He clentched his fist and glared at it, as if he were engraving the vow into it with his eyes. When he was satisfied with his promise, he nodded to himself and clasped it with his other hand.

_'I swear I will...'_

He breathed in and put his hands beside him on the bed, opting to look around his room. He frowned when he noticed there weren't any windows (as it reminded him vaguely of his time in his old cell). He was desperate to find out how much the world had changed after his time. Were the Walls still there? How much had Titan-killing technology improved?  
He was about to wonder what had happened to those two metal-coated Abberant Titans that he had seen when he noticed there were no candles or fires of any sort in the room.

_'What the? Where's the light coming from?!'_

He looked up and saw a bright white circle embedded in the ceiling.

He squinted at it to try and get a better look but a look of shock came onto his face when he realised that it was _giving off light._

He stared at it with his mouth opening and closing like a fish's when he heard the scuffling of footsteps running down what he assumed to be was a corridor outside his room.

The sound got closer and he heard someone shouting something before they slammed right into the door, which jolted Eren from his stupor and put him on guard. He had no idea where he was and he could barely remember what had happened after he discovered that his 3DMG was missing. He heard shouting from outside the door and stood up shakily, holding his fists by his sides, ready to fight if need be.

"Come on, let me in, let me in, let me in!"  
"Look Newton, for god's sake the kid is probably still shaken by this whole ordeal, he doesn't need some Kaiju groupie in his face probing him about his most-probably-non-existant Jaeger!"

"I'm not going to ask him anything about that!...yet..."  
Eren's ears pricked up at the sound of his name from what he could pick out of the language of whatever land he was in. The (what sounded like) arguing and banging on the door continued when it finally opened and a man with rolled up sleeves exposing what looked like disease-covered arms stood holding it open with a big grin on his face.

Eren felt his body loosen slightly at the sight of the familiar man.

It was that guy...Gei-something.

_"I see you're awake!" _he said enthusiastically as he let himself in and still grinning. _"You feeling better?"_

Eren nodded, then realised he was wearing a plain white shirt and tracksuit bottoms. _"Oh yeah, we've taken your clothes for a little sca-I mean, check-over. You can have them back soon though, don't worry!" _The man said, as if he had read Eren's mind.

The man's actions reminded him of Hanji so much it was unreal.

_"Thanks, uhm...I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again...?" _Eren asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

_"It's alright, I'm Doctor Newton Geiszler, but you can call me Newt! Only my mother calls me 'Doctor'" _He re-introduced himself, chuckling at the end.

Eren nodded with a small smile when he noticed someone standing behind Geiszler and the man in question followed his gaze. _"Oh, this? This is Hermann, he's-"_

"I swear if you just said what I think you said, I have told you not to refer to me by my first name infront of others, as I have-"  
Whatever the man was saying was drowned out by what was apparently a mock impression of the him by Geiszler who looked irritated as he barged past the taller man to get into the room. He looked at Eren in wonder that made the teen in question rather uncomfortable before he thrust out his hand.

"_Doctor _Gottlieb." He stated, but Eren could tell he was with-holding some form of excitement behind his words. Eren took the smaller man's hand and shook it firmly, curious as to the origins of the two men's names. "So...you're Eren Jaeger, eh?"  
Though Eren wasn't entirely sure of what the man said he nodded slowly. They released eachothers hands and in his mind he was already drawing parallels between the two men infront of him and his Corporal and Titan-enthusiast of a Captain.

_"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for us, then."_

_"As a matter of fact I do." _Eren replied, then pointed at the ceiling._ "What in Maria's name is that thing?"_


	8. Chapter 8

With only two working Jaegers left and the frequency of Kaiju attacks rising, humanity received a grim reminder. They were the prey and the Kaiju were the hunters. But when a mining team finds a tomb containing a preserved body of eons past, humanity will have to turn to their last hope-the original Jaeger 'pilot'.

NOTES: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long, lots of things happening not to mention I got a bit of writer's block too...but don't worry, it's mostly gone now! and to all my readers, thank you for not abandoning me yet!  
Also, I apologise for not making this clear in previous chapters;  
"_speech_" -emphasised normal speech  
_"speech" _-speech in a different language

_'speech' _-thoughts

Anything in bold is super-emphasised if you couldn't tell, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ATTACK ON TITAN OR PACIFIC RIM

_"Woah...wh-what sorcery is this?!"_

_"You think that's sorcery? Watch this!"_

_Click!_

_"What the-that's me! And you, too!"_

_"Pretty neat, huh? You wanna know how it works?"_  
_"Absolutely!"_  
_"Well, you know how I told you how the light works, right? Well the screen, you see this part here? This is-"_

Before he could continue the flat rectangular thing in Geiszler's hand began to vibrate and emit a shrill high-pitched noise that caused Eren to almost leap out of his skin and fall off the edge of his bed, much to the older man's amusement. Eren glared up at him and watched the noise-making box carefully.

_"Why is it screaming? What is it doing?!"_

_"Hey, this is not 'screaming', this is an 8-bit rendition of a masterpiece, I'll have you-oh, it's Hermann. I better answer it or he'll 'have a go' at me...again."_

Eren's eyes watched tentatively as Geiszler tapped the 'sk'reen' and held the contraption to his ear.

"Yes Hermann. Yes, I am. No, I-"  
He paused, rolling his eyes. Eren sat himself back on the bed, trying to figure out what the 'doctor' was doing, and what he was saying. "Yes, I was literally just going to tell him what it was when you so _rudely _interrupted." He stopped again. Another eye-roll. "No, I...what? Food?" his face paled slightly. "Uhh, y-yeah, sure...right." He tapped the sk'reen again and looked down at Eren. _"I'm so sorry, you must be starving."_

Now that he thought about it, Eren was pretty hungry.

Well, as hungry as someone trapped in a crystal for almost 1500 years could be, which, strangely, wasn't as much as he thought he'd be.

One of the perks of being a Titan-Shifter, maybe?

Momentarily disregarding the thing in Geiszler's hand he nodded and wondered if they had invented new methods of preparing food, or if they had discovered new food altogether.

Even more questions were being added to his countless list, but he knew he had to be patient and learn about everything from scratch again.

He also knew that he was not a very patient person, so as Geiszler hurriedly left, a plan formulated in his head.

~.~

As a Jaeger pilot, Chuck Hansen was very proud of his and his father's feats and general profession.

(Mostly his own)

So when a certain young man barged (read: accidentally bumped) into him in the middle of a corridor he instinctively felt the need to defend his honour (read: start a fight to impress any females around (namely Mako, who unfortunately wasn't in the vicinity at that moment.))

"Oi, watch where you're going, midget!"

The kid inclined his head slightly to look up at him with a look of confusion that suddenly changed to a scowl.

"Verdammt, ein anderes Pferd Gesicht"

Chuck blinked. Whatever he had just said, Chuck did not like the tone, oh no. So he did what any gentleman thinking rationally would do and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to his face to teach him a lesson.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"  
The runt raised a brow at his question.

"Seid ihr Versuchen Sie zu Beginn ein Kampf? Gut dann..."

It all happened in a flash.

Before he could react the boy had grasped his arm with one hand and reached out with the other, grabbing his neck. He felt something hook around his ankle and lift his feet up as the top half of his body was forcibly pushed backwards.

The next thing Chuck knew, he was on his back on the ground in pain.

He could hear snickering and giggling from onlookers at either end of the corridor.

Snapping out of his befuddled state, Chuck rolled over on his front to see to see a pair of bare feet slowly pad away from him and disappear around the corner.

"H-hey! _**HEY!"**_

With a flushed face he pushed himself back onto his feet and dashed around the corner, moving to charge into the little brat when he skidded to a halt.

He was nowhere to be seen.

_'I swear, if I ever see that little bastard again...'_

~.~

"With all due respect sir, I think we'd like some answers."  
"Not now, Mr. Beckett, I'm a little busy at the moment..."

"But sir, we need to know _more _than just what the doctor has told us. Why bring him here?"

The Marshall sighed and placed his pen beside the report he was writing on his steel desk.  
"Surely you'd understand how the press would react if they had heard that a human that had somehow survived frozen underground for over a thousand years had been discovered and awakened? Not only that but I'm sure that countless scientists would want to prod at him and interrogate him. Would _you _want to be subjected to that if you were in his position?"

"O-of course not sir. But I can't help thinking you have some ulterior motive to bringing him here."  
Pentecost eyed Rayleigh, who shuffled awkwardly under his heavy stare, whilst Mako stood silent and stoic.

He was about to dismiss himself when the Marshall spoke up again.

"He might increase our chances of ending this war, that's why I had him brought here."

Sensing the barrage of questions and exclamations that were mere seconds from tumbling from the two Jaeger pilot's mouths, he raised his hand to stop them. "Don't even think about asking me. I'm not the one who knows anyway." He reached for his mug and took a sip of well-deserved coffee before placing it back onto his desk and clasping his hands under his chin and resting his elbows on the desk. "It's Doctor Geiszler you want, but he's currently pre-occupied with getting as much information out of the Jaeger boy as he can-"  
"That's his name?"  
It was Mako who interrupted him, but instead of replying the Marshall muttered 'speak of the devil' and stood up, arms behind his back.

"I'm glad you could join us, Mr Jaeger."

Mako and Rayleigh span around to see someone's shoulder peeking out from the doorframe. Upon having being caught, the person it belonged to turned and stepped into the doorway, eyes wide and lips pursed. Pentecost gestured for him to enter and he did so, taking tentative steps towards the center of the room, obviously refraining from looking around in awe.

His eyes widened slightly at Mako's presence, who graced him with a small but friendly smile. Eren nodded with a smaller smile of his own before returning his focus to the important-looking man before him, ignoring Rayleigh's stare. _"As I am aware, you have already met Miss Mako Mori."_

Eren blinked at the sudden use of his native tongue by the other man but nodded. _"This," _he gestured to the other man in the room, _"Is Mr Rayleigh Beckett."_

The man stepped forward and held out his hand which Eren took. Before they could exchange any words the Marshall spoke up again. _"And I'm Marshall Stacker Pentecost of the Pan Pacific Defence Corps."_

Eren's eyes widened and he tore his hand from Rayleigh's.

_"Y-you mean...you're part of the military?!"_

The Marshall cocked his brow at Eren's question.

_"Has Doctor Geiszler not informed you of our situation?"_  
_"S-situation, sir?"_

Pentecost paused and turned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, the kid had just woken up, but they were short on time and needed results. _Urgently. "With all due respect, he has been informing me of technological advances humanity has made, sir." _Eren added, not wanting to cause any trouble for him after all he'd done for him.

He felt bad sneaking out in the first place.

_"Do you mind if I ask how you managed to sneak out? Not that we were planning on locking you up, but we can't exactly have you wandering around if you don't know anything about our time now, can we?"_

Almost as if he'd read his mind.

_"The door was left unlocked sir. I just wanted to have a little look around, then I would have returned."_ Eren answered.

Pentecost turned back with a nod of approval, then walked around his desk to stand infront of Eren.

_"A healthy curiosity never hurt anyone, but I think it'd best if you returned for now, lest the doctor have a panic attack."_

Eren nodded, _"I'm afraid we'll have to ask you some questions but if you choose to co-operate and after we've filled you in on what you've missed, you'll be shown around properly, sound fair?"_

Eren nodded again and stepped back, clentching his fists and bringing his right over his heart while the left curled around his back.

Rayleigh and Mako didn't fully understand what he was doing but something in his action rang a clear note in the two Jaeger pilot's heads.

_"Though I don't know exactly what's going on, I will be honoured to offer my heart for the glory of humanity, sir!"_

Pentecost allowed a smile on his face and put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

_"In all honesty I think we're going to need it."_

He patted him and noted the determination in the boy's eyes before dissmissing him.

Eren turned and walked at a slightly quicker pace out of the door and made to turn the corner when-

_**"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

Eren barely had time to turn to the source of the sound when a dark grey blur charged at him and knocked him flying off his feet and reeling down the corridor.

"What the-"  
Rayleigh and Mako moved to the doorway and winced at the sounds of hard punches and kicks connecting with eachother followed by grunts of pain and various curses in both English and German that would make a sailor's ears bleed.

To anyone else it would have looked like they were simply tangling with eachother but the Jaeger pilots watched carefully as Eren sent a fast yet powerful uppercut straight at Chuck's jaw, then kicked him back and pushed himself up, already in a defensive position as the Australian tried to get him with an uppercut of his own that Eren blocked, but the force pushed him back into the pipes aligning the wall, causing him to swear as Chuck got up and charged for him again.

Rayleigh knew that someone should have stepped in to stop them, but from what he had seen, the Jaeger kid seemed to know his stuff.

Eren ducked and slipped to the ground at the last moment as he went for a headbutt and sent his head careening into the wall with a sickening _crack._

From the ground, he drop-kicked Chuck and pounced on him. More swearing was exchanged as the two rolled and scuffled about, exchanging blows, trying to get the other in a hold.

At some point during the fray Chuck headbutted Eren, who returned the favour with twice the force. Using Chuck's lack of focus to his advantage, Eren managed to get him in an inescapable neck crank, that Rayleigh recognised as a crossface.

Impressed, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a low whistle at the kid's strength.

No matter how much Chuck struggled under him, Eren held him still in place.

"_Was ist deine Probleme?!_"

"Get the hell _off me!"_

Eren glared at the back of Chuck's head but before he could continue he felt a horribly familiar burning sensation in his hand and had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a yelp as Chuck sunk his teeth into Eren's hand.

This was bad. This was very very very very _very _bad.

Eren tore his hand from Chuck's mouth, a small chunk being ripped off in the process, raised his arm swiftly and sent his elbow crashing into the other's head, causing him to swear even louder and slump down. Eren shoved Chuck away from him and staggered to his feet, breathing heavily and staring at his bleeding hand.

"Tch. Mistvieh."

Hushed whispers and murmurs could be heard all around them.

Apparently their scuffle had attracted a crowd.

"Ranger Hansen, I want you in my office. _Now._"

Eren span around to see the Marshall watching him, and as soon as they made eye contact, he made a 'get out of here before you get into any more trouble' motion, to which he hurriedly nodded and scampered down the corridor and back to his room.

Chuck growled to himself, clutching his ringing head. He spat out what he assumed to be a mixture of his and Eren's blood and shakily stood, then began his walk of shame into the Marshall's office, anger rising as he picked out hushed giggling from the crowd. as he stepped past Rayleigh he shoved past him to get into the office, but before the Marshall disappeared inside there himself he leaned over to Rayleigh and Mako. "While Gipsy Danger is under repairs I want you two to assist Doctor Geiszler in getting info out of that kid. You got that?"

After witnessing that fight, a large portion of Rayleigh's doubts had been removed. He and Mako gave a 'yes sir' in unison, still slightly surprised at the teen's skill, though they knew now that they would have to be careful not to get onto his bad side.

Pentecost looked at the bloodstains on the floor and sighed. "Someone had to do it. Herc's probably going to try and kill him when he finds out though." he muttered before returning to his office, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
